


遥远的呼唤(The Far Calling)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [39]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十九章，前篇请参见合集*这期是奎若的故事，我们在深巢遇见他时他表示自己也在寻找遥远村庄*关于遥远村庄中陷阱以后的打斗声貌似怎么解释都有不合理之处，出于文学性考虑，采用了这种说法
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	遥远的呼唤(The Far Calling)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十九章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *这期是奎若的故事，我们在深巢遇见他时他表示自己也在寻找遥远村庄
> 
> *关于遥远村庄中陷阱以后的打斗声貌似怎么解释都有不合理之处，出于文学性考虑，采用了这种说法

“你好！真让虫激动啊，能在禽兽的巢穴里找到这么舒服温暖的地方。”奎若看着眼前这个苍白的小矮个，说，“真是个残暴的地方。这片混乱的深处可能有个村子。村民从没承认过圣巢之王。”

小家伙仍然一言不发，瞪着一双无神的大眼睛，仰头望着他。奎若从来没有在别的地方见过这种眼神，仿佛吸纳了这世间最深邃的黑暗，即使这野兽巢穴的漆黑与之相比，也相形见绌。但是他并不感觉害怕。相反，他对这个矮个朋友亲近有加，冥冥之中他觉得他们之间仿佛有一种莫名的羁绊，在一首更宏大的使命交响曲中演奏着交织的音符。而且虽然他确定他是第一次见到这样的生物，但他总觉得脑海中对类似的记载有一个模糊的印象。

“不如和我结伴同行一段时间？这水对疲乏的腿特别有好处。”

矮个朋友听他话讲完了，自顾自地走到了一旁的长椅上坐下。它有着战士的高效、冷酷，还有斯多葛学派的沉默。它散发着一股强大的气场，要不是它个这么矮，这气场应该会挺可怕的吧。

奎若换了个姿势，让温泉的治愈之水充分浸泡他因长途跋涉而疲惫的身子，顺便调了个角度，看向了他那长椅上的矮个朋友。只见它从披风中掏出了一些护符，看来是在为接下来的冒险整理装备。也不知道它那蛾翼披风是什么一个奇异的构造，竟然能装下如此大量的物品，披风下包裹的是一具黝黑的躯体，和它双眼中的空洞一样，仿佛不属于这个世界。要是旁虫来看，肯定会觉得诡怪万分，但奎若却觉得自己司空见惯了，即使他第一次遇见它时也这么觉得。

小家伙装配好了物品栏，从长椅上跳下，淌过温泉水，朝巢穴的更深处进发。

“就走了？真的不在这休息一下吗？”

它突然停了下来，转身盯着他，脸上看不出任何表情。武者的本能让奎若有些脊背发凉。只见小家伙慢慢抽出了背上的骨钉，原本破损的武器如今焕然一新，甚至还新加了一个开槽。首都老钉匠的手艺果然名不虚传。奎若下意识地想握住自己的十字钉，却发现自己趁手的兵器此刻正靠在长椅旁，还是他之前自己放那的，离这至少有三步远的距离。他在心中估算着如果这时候起身去拿，最短要耗多长时间。

啪！

一阵水花猝不及防地袭来，奎若赶忙拉下自己的面具。而等他回过神来的时候，看到的只是一个匆匆跑开的苍白背影。呃，还……挺可爱的？奎若松了一口气，轻轻笑了笑，暗自嘲弄着方才的紧张。他原本以为那个矮个朋友只是一个古板冷漠的斗士，没想到还有这样有趣的一面。自己一定是被这个险恶的巢穴弄出心理阴影了，才会觉得它想要对他下手。但一股毛骨悚然的后怕感还是在纠缠着他的脑海：如果哪天他们真的要兵刃相向，谁胜谁负他还真不一定说得清……

奎若摇了摇头，把这离奇的想法抛至脑后。热腾腾的蒸汽把整个洞穴熏得暖洋洋的，简直就是这阴森寒冷的隧道中的一片绿洲。既然小家伙走了，就不用怎么在乎仪表了。奎若把自己的身子斜了斜，几乎是躺在了温泉中，任由舒适的水流冲洗着他紧张的壳。那家伙肯定也是在寻找巢穴深处的村庄。它也走上这条道路的原因真是个谜。至于自己？他也不是很清楚，但是内在的一个声音指引着他来到了这里。自从踏上这片王国，无数的回忆碎片就在旅程中的各种地方钻进他的脑海，真实又虚假，他不确定这是不是属于自己的过去。而且总有一个声音在召唤他，刚开始还很细微，但随着在圣巢探索的深入，随着一段又一段破碎的记忆重新浮现，这召唤也愈发明晰了。

等到在温泉里泡够了，奎若站起身来，水滴顺着他的外壳流下，在地面上刻下了一长串水痕。他走到长椅边，抄起了自己的骨钉，伸展一下四肢，准备往那遥远的村庄进发。也是时候该动身了，说不定还能赶上那个小家伙呢。但突然，一阵剧烈的头晕差点没让他栽在地上，他不得不坐到长椅上，以免自己跌倒。又来了。

“夫人，王子殿下……让我觉得十分不安。”

“那并不是这个世界的自然造物，奎若。生于神与虚空之手，它注定的使命就是为了圣巢的永恒而牺牲。”

又休息了好一会儿，眩晕感才渐渐褪去。那个在记忆中被他称作“夫人”的虫子，究竟是谁？她不止一次在奎若的头脑中闪回，她看上去如此陌生，却莫名地给他带来了一种安全感。是她在召唤着他前行吗？她到底有什么目的？自己又是谁？奎若原以为他只是受到了圣巢伟大传说的吸引，才踏上了这片衰颓的土地。可随着旅程的进行，他愈发感到这事情绝非表面上的这么简单。他置身于一场更为宏伟的布局中，但却毫不知情。

不管怎么样，他还是决定遵循原先的计划。他理了理头巾，起身往遥远的村庄进发。说到那个村庄，自己到底是从哪听来的？但真的，奇异温和的水晶能量、神秘崇高的苔藓神祗、骄傲智慧的尚武部落，对这些凭空涌入脑海中的知识，奎若已经见怪不怪了。

前面的路更是凶险异常，本就稀疏的光菌似乎也惧怕巢穴深处的猎手，直接不见了踪影。唉，要是有个光蝇灯笼就好办多了。自从奎若从德特茅斯的古井跃下，便一直在王国的废墟中游荡，再也没有回过那个阴郁冷寂的小镇。可不想这一路上也没遇见一个商贩，导致他连补给品都找不到，好在他也不是很需要食物。但这路看不见，是真的没法走啊……

突然，他听到了喷吐的声音，他凭着自己的本能迅速跳开，下一刻，一发苦橙色的腐蚀性毒液就落在了他刚刚站着的位置。他转身一看，一只深处猎手正悬挂在满是光菌菌落的石壁上，朝着奎若发出一声不怀好意的嘶吼。

对于奎若来说，解决它并不是一件难事，但这让他想到了一个好点子。在一记突刺贯穿了蜘蛛的咽喉后，他用骨钉小心翼翼地挑起了墙上了一片光斑，又捡了颗石子把它研磨成汁液，涂在了自己的修长骨钉上。嗯……还不错，虽然不是长久之计，但足够应付一阵子了。

有了照明工具，那个黑乎乎的洞口便显得没那么可怕了。尖刺与蛛网在洞穴中肆意悬挂着，有好些地方奎若不得不把自己的骨钉插入岩缝中滑下，才能避免被那些白森森的利刃捅个对穿。就好像地形本身不足以构成威胁似的，时不时还有一两发毒液从黑暗中飞过来助阵，有一次奎若闪避不及只能将它削为两半，要不是失去了冲量的毒液洒在了面具上，他可能就容颜不保了。

他来到了一条狭窄的甬道，一个巨大的身影蹲据在前方，似乎在把守着某一要塞的入口。那虫子身披蓝色的布袍，戴着材质考究的六眼面具，一动不动地蛰伏在黑暗之中。

赫拉的信徒。

等等，赫拉又是谁？只可惜还没等他想明白这个问题，潜行信徒就发现了他的存在，眼睛猛地一挣，露出了苦橙色的感染迹象。既然如此，就不必手下留情了。奎若反手握钉，骨钉的锋芒化作一道锐利的寒光，像一只猎食的斯奎特直直朝潜行信徒的印堂戳去。但这一下却没能刺破敌人的防护，只是在面具上留下了一个浅坑。好硬的面具。

潜行信徒后撤几步，接着面具陡然打开，化为两柄重型宽刃，在本就不大的空间里猛劈。奎若向后小跳了一下，刀刃擦过了他的头巾。好险，这力道，要是刚才那一下被砍中了，自己可能就身首异处了。

在攻势收束后，潜行信徒迅速收回了面具，原地踱步着。想要硬碰硬基本上是不可能了，而场地狭小，无法绕到侧面或背后偷袭，看来唯一的攻击机会就是对方打开和收回面具的那一刹那。奎若想了想，决定上前引诱敌人主动出击。险恶的瘟疫侵蚀了宿主的心智，所以无论这位原先是一个多么精明的战士，此刻也按部就班地落入了这显然的陷阱中。趁着面具刚刚张开的那一刻，奎若送出了一记凌厉的斩击，接着向后闪避猛烈的狂攻，又在刀刃收束的那一刹那施加了一道劈砍。这样几个回合下来，高大壮实的路障总算倒下了。呼，还真不容易啊。希望前面不要尽是这种敌人。

穿过了甬道，视线豁然开朗，洞穴仿佛一间天然形成的育婴室，无数的深处小虫爬来爬去，熟悉着家园的地形。面对这种毫无威慑力的虫子，奎若一般都选择视而不见，毕竟无谓的杀戮是武士的大忌。就在这时，一丝难以察觉的动静传入了他耳中。周围的蜘蛛网轻微地震动起来，弹奏出一曲和谐的音韵，仿佛有谁在上面……跳舞。就在这时，一个黑影冷不丁地从他后面现身，利爪踏着轻盈的丝线，朝奎若袭来。来者穿着红色的斗篷，戴着与潜行信徒同样考究的面具，只不过这个看上去并没有强大的攻防功能。看来这就是遥远村庄的主体居民——编织者了。

编织者灵活地运动着肢体，一举一动间依稀可以辨认出往昔的迅敏与精巧。只可惜感染让其变为了一具失去了思想的空壳，错误地估计了对手的实力。刹那间，寒芒一闪，编织者眼中的橙光顿时黯淡下来，尸体像断线的傀儡一般掉在地上。这个曾经最为智慧的族群，也最终败给了心智的瘟疫。再等等，自己又是从哪里得出“最为智慧的族群”这个结论的？

在前方，还有更多的小型编织者拦住了他的路，但没有一个成功完成了这项任务。奎若越过这片洞窟，脚下自然形成的扭曲岩石逐渐变为了人工修建的通道，砖块整齐地堆砌着，墙上挂着几张六眼面具的浮雕。不知为何，这个面具有一种莫名的熟悉感……

该死，那眩晕感又来了。

“编织者……一个野蛮的族群，不是吗，夫人？他们一直都不愿承认国王陛下的正当统治。”

“没错，但同时也是一个拥有着超凡智慧的族群。我们看待任何一样事物都要看到其两面性，奎若。”

就在这时，他又听到了小型编织者的声音。啊，现在不是时候……强忍着头晕，奎若抓起骨钉朝小型编织者刺去。骨钉削掉了编织者的一条腿，但不足以形成致命伤，况且完全处在瘟疫控制下的虫子也不会因疼痛而减缓攻势。奎若正准备第二次出击，身后又冒出来一个小型编织者，他只好临时转攻为守，才没有让那利爪割开他的喉咙。不行，这天旋地转的根本没法战斗，走为上计。这么想着，他一只手捂着脑袋，另一只手挥舞着骨钉以驱散夹击的编织者，同时慢慢往后退，但突然脚下一空，他连钉带虫翻滚到了一个深坑中去。

好痛……所幸目力所及之处并没有新的怪物向他袭来，让他总算有了机会喘口气。他在地上躺了半晌，眩晕感才消退。撑着修长骨钉，奎若支撑起身子，站起拍了拍身上的灰尘。这次的记忆闪回差点没要了他的小命，要是他砸下来的地方正好有一排尖刺，那他就归西了。长舒了一口气，祈祷着下次幻觉发作能挑个合适的时间点，他又踏上了深入巢穴的路途。

奎若进入了一条狭窄的隧道，隧道尽头的岩壁上有一个黑漆漆的洞口，里面仿佛有什么东西。他刚打算凑近察看，突然从里面冒出了一个头，要不是他还算冷静，差点没把他吓得一骨钉给挥过去。

“嘿嘿，请不要害怕。我明白这里有点吓人，但我还是很乐意为过往的旅者提供服务的。”

奎若上下打量了一眼来者：看这样貌，应该也是赫拉的族群。看上去她并没有被瘟疫感染，面具上甚至还刻着一副笑颜，但他还是觉得这虫不是什么善茬。他略微做出放松的姿态，但手还是紧紧放在骨钉上，确保一用到就能立刻出鞘。

“你好，我叫奎若！你看起来像是这里的原住民，请问你知道遥远的村庄怎么走吗？”

他现在也确实需要知道这个情报。自从他摔进了这个深坑中，他就彻底失去了方向感。

“我叫赛冬娜，村子就沿着这条路，在前面的不远处，嘿嘿。那里是一个悲哀生物的家，她让自己和她的族群付出了惨痛的代价，但我怀疑她并不后悔。她将自己奉献，将部族的智慧结晶交出……”

“……换来巢穴的苍白礼物，兼具两顶王冠的公主。”奎若不自觉地接了下去。

“……你是怎么知道的？”赛冬娜的声音顿时降了一调，“看你这着装……你是圣巢虫吧？”

“我只是远方的旅者，听闻王国的伟大传说，前来探险的而已。”

赛冬娜并没有接受他的说辞，在奎若身旁环绕了一圈：“等等，我们是不是以前在哪里见过？”

“是吗？恕我没有这个印象。”

迟疑了一下，赛冬娜又恢复了原来那个甜蜜的语气：“嘿嘿，那可能是我记错了吧。毕竟老了，还希望你能谅解。抱歉，但说了这么久，我有点饿了，嘿嘿。而你看上去……很好吃。”

随着话音落地，赛冬娜猛然张开面具，露出其下狰狞的面孔与森森的獠牙。但奎若早有防备，抽出骨钉就是一剑，也算补齐了之前被吓一跳的礼。不过赛冬娜也是个狡猾的，就没打算动真格，收起面具缩回她的洞穴中去了。

虽然她虫不怎样，但她提供的情报还是准确的。沿着这条路走去，是一片阔大的水潭，抬头望去便能看见蛛丝悬挂起来的房屋。虽然外表看上去不甚美观，但若仔细观察，便可以发现建筑群的排布设计精巧，错落有致，暗含着某种奇妙的规律。许多小房间如众星捧月一般簇拥着中央的丝织王宫，简朴中丝毫不减威严与庄重。深巢的女王…究竟是一只怎样的虫呢？

“夫人，感觉这里好危险啊，您要当心……”

“没事的，奎若。我们是为了更远大的利益前来商议，心中底气要足。身正不怕影子斜。”

吱。

“所以，你们找我有何贵干，教师莫诺蒙……还有她的助手？”

“赫拉，我必须告诉你一件事。关于陛下的守梦人计划。”

“……进来说吧。但你的助手要留在外面。”

“呃，啊？”

“不要担心，在这待着，我去去就回。”

“赛冬娜，在此期间，还请照顾好我们的小客人。”

“遵旨，女王陛下。”

这次头晕来得快去得也快，虽然还是让奎若在水边坐了好一会儿。接着他跳了下去，这里的水冰冷刺骨，和之前的温泉简直是云泥之别。但总比尖刺加毒液的组合好得多。淌过水去，是一面垂直的崖壁，不得已，他只好将骨钉插入石缝中，作为攀岩的工具。

来到了宫殿大门，冷冽的灯光从中漏出，似乎还有虫子一直在维修这里的设施。奎若一边提防着陷阱，一边向内室走去，突然听见了一阵骚动。他扒着门框往里面窥视，却看到了一幅令虫吃惊的景象：只见那个苍白的小家伙被蛛丝牢牢捆在了一张长椅上，拼命挣扎着，而四面八方都有虫子往它逼近，看上去不怀好意。绝对不行！

没有多想，奎若大喝一声直接跳到了虫群中，也没来得及判断对方有没有感染，就一骨钉挥了上去。诡异的事情发生了：只见那虫子的面具被掀开，里面却什么也没有，只是一件披风裹在外围。现在那披风也软塌下来，落在地上，就好像从来就没有虫子穿过一样。看到“同伴”被袭击，原本在朝矮个朋友逼近的虫子转了个向，不紧不慢地向他走来，像是机械一样有条不紊。奎若左右突刺，那些被击中的虫子一如先前那般，只剩下一件披风与一张面具掉在地上，在不经意间，他仿佛瞟到有什么黑色长肢般的东西在那些“虫子”体内，迅速钻入了地下。

解决完了这些“虫子”，奎若赶忙跑到长椅旁，检查那个小家伙的情况。还好，只是暂时失去了意识，并没有受伤。他拿出骨钉，切断了缠在它身上的蜘蛛网。就在这时，他看到一个巨大的影子悬停在他上空。说时迟那时快，他立马调动全身的力量拉着小家伙向后弹跳，下一刻，一只巨大的腿踩了下来，长椅断成了两截。好险……

奎若抬头望去，之间宫殿的顶部，爬出了一只硕大无比的蜘蛛，就连潜行信徒的体型与之相比也是小巫见大巫。八条修长的足在屋顶盘开，足足占了半数的空间，暗红色的长袍只剩下了稀稀拉拉的几条破布，还挂在身上，一张编织者特有的面具保护着其头部，只露出了六只眼睛。而那六只眼睛，正泛着不祥的灾厄橙光。

“……女王的安眠……不得闯入……”

看样子这位并没有完全失去自己的意识，刚才那些“虫子”应该就是其操控的。好诡诈的阴谋。然而，无论是瘟疫的影响，还是彼此立场的不同，都让奎若明白，一场恶斗在所难免了。他把小家伙安置在了一个安全的角落，接着把骨钉一横，说：“我们没有必要战斗。但如果你决意如此，那我只好奉陪。”

“……为了族群……为了赫拉……”

蜘蛛从房顶上跃下，引得大地一颤，接着向奎若发起了急速冲锋。奎若翻身一跳，骨钉握在下方，借着冲力在蜘蛛的背上划开了一道口子。但这点小伤对于皮糙肉厚的蜘蛛来说似乎不足挂齿，一个急停后立马转身，对着奎若吐出了一排毒液。奎若翻滚躲开，却没能躲过迎面飞来的蛛丝。这粘性的丝线把他的脚黏在了地上，动弹不得。不得已，奎若只好蹲下身来用最大的速度切割着蛛网，眼看蜘蛛朝他越来越近，巨大的黑影笼罩在他身上，蠢蠢欲动。奎若知道越是重要关头越不能惊慌，要是他现在手一抖，把骨钉摔在地上，那就彻底玩完了。蜘蛛的面具陡然打开，也是两把重型的巨剑，看着甚至比鸢盾还要重，剑身也几乎与盾同宽。要是被砍一下，那简直不敢想象自己的尸体会是个什么惨状。蜘蛛举起重刃，朝奎若斩去，就在这千钧一发之际，脚上的蛛网总算断裂，奎若滚到一边，同时不忘回敬一记突刺。骨钉扎中了蜘蛛的一条腿，苦橙色的生命流体顺着伤口流下。不行，这些对于蜘蛛来说根本就是一点皮肉伤，再这么耗下去，奎若肯定会比对方先体力不支。得想个法子。

除了头部，蜘蛛的其它部位都有着坚韧的皮肤作为防具。或许，可以试试击败潜行信徒的那种战术？这么想着，奎若主动露出破绽，想要引诱蜘蛛出击。蜘蛛也按照计划打开了面具，趁着这个时机，奎若朝其头部狠狠刺去。但他忘记了，眼前的这个敌人虽然被瘟疫感染，但其坚定的心智并不甘于向光芒屈服。蜘蛛看出了他的想法，后撤几步重刃一挥，锋利的剑气割裂地面，直逼还悬停在空中的奎若。

完蛋。

一阵剧痛蔓延至奎若的全身，他重重地摔在地上。啊，看来到这里就结束了呢……但好像自己还没死？不知怎的，他的身子既没有像预料中那样被切成两半，那蜘蛛也没有乘胜追击，给他致命一击。奎若睁开了眼睛，发现自己一直佩戴在头上的面具散发出苍白的微光，看来正是它削弱了刚才那一击的威力。那只蜘蛛也在盯着他的面具，似乎被上面的图样吸引住了。

“……封印……”

对啊，自己不也有一个很硬的面具吗？想到这，奎若一个打挺，像一只翻身怪一样迅速站了起来，然后把面具摘下作为盾牌，正对着还在发愣的蜘蛛冲去。蜘蛛大概是没有料到他会直接这么莽撞地冲过来，本能地打开面具就是一劈，奎若硬生生地用面具格挡住了重刃，双方僵持不下。就在这时，蜘蛛用另一把巨剑想攻击他的下盘，奎若趁势一跳，将骨钉扎入了蜘蛛的一只眼睛中，用尽全身的力气把它推进去。蜘蛛吃痛地大吼一声，力度猛然增加，把奎若拍飞了几米远，而他的武器还停留在其脑壳中。

“……我不能……倒下……”

蜘蛛像是发狂一般，在房间内横冲直撞，也全然不顾了防守，面具大张着四处乱劈，还胡乱地喷吐着蛛丝与毒液。没有了武器的奎若只能拿着面具护住自己，躲避着这最后的挣扎。渐渐地，蜘蛛的身体瘫软了下去，没有了气息。

真是个可怕又可敬的对手啊，即使已经死亡也不肯放弃。奎若长舒了一口气，走上前去拔出了修长骨钉，而后者已经满是污浊的脓液，看来有必要再好好清洗一下了。现在总算有功夫去照看那个矮个朋友了。可他一转身，却发现小家伙已经不在了原先的位置。

“安息吧，耶吕甸。”一个女声从奎若身后传来。他又转过头去，映入眼帘的是一袭红色的猎人斗篷以及一根锋利的长针。那虫子对着蜘蛛的尸体喃喃自语，而小家伙正在她的手边，被蛛丝捆着，看样子还没恢复意识。

“又是你。”奎若下意识地握住了剑柄。上次他们相遇还，是在呼啸悬崖，那时奎若刚刚踏上圣巢的领域，最终闹得……不太愉快。

“你好啊，又见面了，武士。”虫子转了过来，声音冷冰冰的。

“你到底想干什么？”

“看来你还是没有弄清楚现在的情况。不过，迟早的事吧，我想。有缘再会。”

“慢着！”看她拎起矮个朋友就准备离开，奎若喝住了她，“你要对它干什么？”

虫子挑了挑眉，说：“关你什么事？”

“它是我的朋友。如果你要动它，就先和我一决高下！”

“朋友？唉，天真的傻瓜……”虫子扶了扶额，看上去很无奈的样子，“你真的了解你这位‘朋友’吗？”

“你又了解什么？”

“我相信你已经发现，你，还有它，是为了完成某项使命而来到圣巢的吧？我就是在引导它履行它的任务。”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“那个在找你的虫子，沉眠在雾之峡谷，酸湖上的档案馆深处。”

直觉告诉奎若她没有在撒谎。他渐渐地放下了手中的骨钉。

“你还会再次见到你的朋友的。我保证。”说完，虫子牵引丝线，带着小家伙绝尘而去。不知道为什么，奎若觉得自己可以信任她。

奎若这时才注意到墙上的六眼面具浮雕与自己的有几分相似。他认真端详起了这张从他记忆开始就从不离身的面具。

“奎若。”

那声音又出现了，但这次是在直接对他说话。

“来到我身边。”

看来这谜团终于要解开了。他的身份、他的旅程、他的使命……一切的答案，都在那朦胧的洞穴中等待着。

“呼唤我的虫啊，你到底是谁？”


End file.
